


Momota Kaito come home from space

by Flower Boy (saihara_shuichi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, but be warry, i dont think this counts as a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/Flower%20Boy
Summary: sometimes, when you look up the the sky and see a shooting star, this is what it is.





	

U look up to the stars. "What a beautiful night." You sigh out, Turing towards your friend, a glimmer in your eye as you realize the world around you is peaceful and nothing can change. 

Suddenly

AAAAAA  
you look up to the night sky, a heaping ball of fire slowly hurling towards you

Who is it? you wonder what or who is in that hurling ball of fire coming directly towards you? 

Within seconds you realize  
The screams  
That voice  
Its momota kaito, come home from space


End file.
